


Fallen

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [14]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Alex fool around in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

For a group of all-powerful Chosen Ones, the Soul Riders could be quite childish at times. Then again, it was sometimes easy to forget that for all their powers, they were just four teenage girls.

“I can’t believe that teacher,” Alex huffed, pulling her hat down further to cover the tops of her ears before they froze. “Nobody makes me take my hat off!”

“Aww, you took your hat off and I didn’t see? Bummer,” said Anne, walking up beside her.

“She confiscated it,” said Alex, crossing her arms over her chest. “Hey, why are you walking?”

“The car broke down,” said Anne. “So I’ll have to walk with you to the stables.” She made it sound like a huge deal, but she smiled.

“Yes, the poor little princess has to walk like a peasant,” said Alex, snickering.

“I want to see what you hide under that hat,” said Anne. She quickly reached out and, before Alex could react, pulled the grey beanie from Alex’s head. “Oh wow, your hair is really long.”

“That’s why I wear the hat,” said Alex, brushing her hair out of her eyes. “Give it back.”

“Hmm, I think I like you like this,” said Anne, and tucked the beanie down the front of her sweater.

“Oh, very mature,” said Alex. She grabbed for Anne’s sweater, but Anne evaded her with a little giggle. “Anne, this isn’t funny.”

“Yes it is,” said Anne, giggling, “it’s very funny.” When Alex swiped at her chest again, Anne laughed and began to run down the sidewalk.

“Give it!” Alex demanded, but it came out more like a whine. After running for a while, Anne slowed down to watch Alex chase after her. A small smile tugged at her lips, and she let it grow into a grin as she finally got to see what Alex looked like with her hair down. Her long dark blonde hair blew out behind her as she ran, coming down almost to her hips.

And then Alex tackled her to the snow, catching Anne off-guard.

“Finally, I got you,” said Alex. Anne giggled and reached up to touch Alex’s hair. It was slightly sweaty on the top of her head, but still wonderfully silky.

Alex grabbed her hat but then just held it in her hands. She was stunned by how pretty Anne’s eyes were. The deep blue colour looked even better up close. She could feel Anne’s hand stroking along her hair down her back, but she didn’t mind. She didn’t want to move.

Despite the dampness seeping into Anne’s coat from the snow, she didn’t want to move, either. She wanted to kiss Alex while holding her close and stroking that beautiful hair, but could she? People might see her. But they might not recognise the self-appointed princess lying in the snow.

Gathering her courage and dispelling her doubts for the moment, Anne moved her face up and finally kissed Alex. Alex made a little noise of surprise but quickly returned the kiss, and Anne wasn’t sure if her face was warm from Alex’s blush or her own.

But then the cold got too much and Anne shivered. Alex noticed, of course she did.

“Let’s just go to the stables,” said Alex, getting to her feet. She bundled her hair up again and replaced her hat.

“You know, you could hold it in place easier with a hair tie,” said Anne, getting up to stand beside her.

“I’m the only girl in my household other than mum, we don’t have those things,” said Alex.

“I’ll bring some to school for you tomorrow,” said Anne.

“You don’t have to do that,” said Alex. “I could easily buy some for myself.”

“I have more than enough,” said Anne. “Let me do this for you.” She took hold of Alex’s hand, forgetting for a moment all of her doubts and worries.

“Okay,” said Alex. She smiled and reached around to brush snow off the back of Anne’s coat. Having her hair stroked like that had felt so nice. Maybe she’d let her hair down around Anne more often.


End file.
